


The Case Files of the Escape the Night Fandom

by LttlLovely



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Curses, Gen, Investigations, Magic, Mystery, Possession, Sudden Dissapearances, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LttlLovely/pseuds/LttlLovely
Summary: I don’t know if an̸̠̈́ͫͤ͜y̢̺͈͎̓̀o̧͕̲̯͇̞̥͒͐͋͆̉ͩͯ̀͘n̹͔̲̊́ͨ͂ͨ̔̄̐͡e̱̯̎ͮ̚ ̖̙̊̽͝i̵̪̗̰̊ͣͪ̎͑s̴̝̯̤̪̰ͮ͛̔͊̎̔ͦ͡͠ ̻̩̲̞̪͈̝̲̇̐͡ĺ̩̪͉͔̦͖̩̻̎͋̃̈ͥ̔͟ͅi̮̤ͯ͠s̞̣̹̞̺̲̠̏͆̆̐͋̓̈̽́ͅt̪̫̝̺̝̓̋̂ͭ̋ͅe̶̛̛͕͈͉̬͍͎͉̒̓͛͂͋̉n̶̘̠̳̝͐͋̄̈̂͡i̪̪̰̲̯͛ͮ̎̚n̒̏͑̚͏̹̗͜͠g͍̠̖̗̲̟̹̊͑͛͌̓ͣ ̡͈̣̰̋͂͌̌ͨ̏̅̚͜͟ͅt̵͖̥̮̹̠̿ͤͬ̆̓ͅo̴̰ͭ͛͒̇̍͆̂͒͟͢ ͇̞̺̗͖̲ͭ̂̉͐̽ͨͣ̅̕͞t̷͓̙̬̼̗̺̟͙ͮ̒ͫ́͋̋̎̑͘ĥ̶̨̰̭̞̪̻͢i̵̮͖̥͚̻͖͓̤̥̊̄͐̏͑͋̀s̨̭̱̣̩̯͉̫̞ͪ̑͆͐̿ͧ,̰̰͍̠͕̜̞́̋ͨ̆̏̚͜ ̥̗͙̪̙̳͚͓̝̃̌̐̀b̶̶͙̱̫ͫ͊ͧ̌̎ͨu̶̙͖̣̍͟t̹͓͊͋ͪ ̢͉̲̑̅ͬͭͨ̃̑̌́͡i̱͎͈͖̪̩͖̗̞ͪ̒̂͜f̧̢̲̩̺̭ͬ̋̔̏̃̇ ̮̹͖̠̎͘s̶̩͓͉̆ͦ̍ͫ̋̽̄͛̚͝ͅō̸̬͔̝͓̟̯͙̅ͬͮ͊͑ͣ̓ͅm̶̱͕̍̓ę̴̺̙̱̖̦͖ͬͥ̎̅ō͇̰̜͙͈̩̦̟͗͒͡͡ͅn̨̟̦̭͈͉̝̖ͯ̒́ͫͭ̓̿ȩ̳̣̌̂͋̈́̒̀ ͈̟̯̙̗̮̦̜̒̌ͪ͌ͪ͜i̷̷̛̳̼ͤ͐̓̓̑́ͤ̌s̫̺͉͎̟̫ͭ͛̈ͯ̉͗ͣ͆͊́,̴͕̯̘ͣ̿ͫͥ͑̽͌̈͡ ̃̃͐ͬ͏̰͍̮͖͚͜p̵̙̼͛͑ͣ͑̇l̮̉ē̢̛̠̮͔̟̏ͦã̊͑̓҉̩̲̰̩̕s̯̝͈͈̼̈́ͫ͗̆́e͍̝͚̗̝͈̊̀̃̑͑,͙̝̻̜̙̉̐ͣ̀̅̓̔͢ ̢͔̰͔̗̬̃̽̓̽̎s̵͙̱͂ͥ̃́̾͞ẽ̷̪͓ͪͧͧņ̣͉͚̞̖ͤͣͣ̍̋͗̋͐͜d̢͇͍̰̩̣͚͉̏͗̀̾̂͑͂̕͟ ̷͚̳̈́ͧh̴̗̳̣̹͈̩͓ͮ̅̚̕ȩ͚̥̺̼ͩ̊̕͢l̴̩͓̭̖̩͗͌̕-̜̀̆ͬ̑̅̅̔ͣ̋“̛̩͈͎̙̱̟͍̝̯́̉ͮ͝The tape cut off before the young detective could hear the woman’s last words, and instead of getting the answers she so desperately hoped for, she was just left with more questions and worries than before.-Where a young girl witnesses the sudden disappearance of the Escape the Night fandom and puts her sleuthing skills to the test in an attempt to save them.





	1. Prologue - A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



After a long day of school, Angel had expected to just be able to relax and enjoy her vacation. She had been so busy the day before that she wasn't able to check on the ETN fandom, so now that she had time to relax she did just that. But, when she looked through the new Escape the Night tag it was filled with all sorts of weird, cryptic stories that seemed to all center around one thing: the Cursed God.

 

It was really strange to say the least. A new chapter of Little Orphan Annie, a story by ETNMystic that she thought had already been finished had been released and it centered around the Cursed God, Mystic, and the fandom. Angel didn't really find it strange at first since Mystic had said that she wanted to write her own path, so this was probably just apart of that. Mystic had claimed to have not remembered writing it, but she just assumed that maybe she was tired or playing a character for this storyline.

 

But then she saw a story by Birdy that also included the Cursed God, and this time it centered around the Cursed God getting into Birdy's head and taunting her with all her fears and insecurities in an attempt to get her to write something for him.

 

And there was way more where that came from. The same thing happened to Leah, to Cinder, to so, so, so,  _so_ many different authors. Even some commenters had been supposedly taken as well!

 

It was starting to scare her. Was this real, or was this just some fun thing that the fandom was doing?

 

 ** _Oh_** , **_it's_** **_real_**.

 

Angel nearly jumped out of her bed when she heard the voice. "Who are you? Is anyone there?"

 

She received no reply, and while a little - okay, **very** unsettled by the voice - she assumed that she was just getting tired and hearing things. But, nevertheless, she kept searching and looking through the comments and the stories that she could find in an attempt to figure out what was going on.

 

All the comments were talking about writers being taken by the Cursed God, a lot of writers weren't active after the odd 'blackout fics', as she heard someone call them, were released. When she tried to go on Willow's page her computer became all glitchy and nearly fried itself. It even seemed to play a message that made Angel nearly lose it.

 

"I don't know if an̸̠̈́ͫͤ͜y̢̺͈͎̓̀o̧͕̲̯͇̞̥͒͐͋͆̉ͩͯ̀͘n̹͔̲̊́ͨ͂ͨ̔̄̐͡e̱̯̎ͮ̚ ̖̙̊̽͝i̵̪̗̰̊ͣͪ̎͑s̴̝̯̤̪̰ͮ͛̔͊̎̔ͦ͡͠ ̻̩̲̞̪͈̝̲̇̐͡ĺ̩̪͉͔̦͖̩̻̎͋̃̈ͥ̔͟ͅi̮̤ͯ͠s̞̣̹̞̺̲̠̏͆̆̐͋̓̈̽́ͅt̪̫̝̺̝̓̋̂ͭ̋ͅe̶̛̛͕͈͉̬͍͎͉̒̓͛͂͋̉n̶̘̠̳̝͐͋̄̈̂͡i̪̪̰̲̯͛ͮ̎̚n̒̏͑̚͏̹̗͜͠g͍̠̖̗̲̟̹̊͑͛͌̓ͣ ̡͈̣̰̋͂͌̌ͨ̏̅̚͜͟ͅt̵͖̥̮̹̠̿ͤͬ̆̓ͅo̴̰ͭ͛͒̇̍͆̂͒͟͢ ͇̞̺̗͖̲ͭ̂̉͐̽ͨͣ̅̕͞t̷͓̙̬̼̗̺̟͙ͮ̒ͫ́͋̋̎̑͘ĥ̶̨̰̭̞̪̻͢i̵̮͖̥͚̻͖͓̤̥̊̄͐̏͑͋̀s̨̭̱̣̩̯͉̫̞ͪ̑͆͐̿ͧ,̰̰͍̠͕̜̞́̋ͨ̆̏̚͜ ̥̗͙̪̙̳͚͓̝̃̌̐̀b̶̶͙̱̫ͫ͊ͧ̌̎ͨu̶̙͖̣̍͟t̹͓͊͋ͪ ̢͉̲̑̅ͬͭͨ̃̑̌́͡i̱͎͈͖̪̩͖̗̞ͪ̒̂͜f̧̢̲̩̺̭ͬ̋̔̏̃̇ ̮̹͖̠̎͘s̶̩͓͉̆ͦ̍ͫ̋̽̄͛̚͝ͅō̸̬͔̝͓̟̯͙̅ͬͮ͊͑ͣ̓ͅm̶̱͕̍̓ę̴̺̙̱̖̦͖ͬͥ̎̅ō͇̰̜͙͈̩̦̟͗͒͡͡ͅn̨̟̦̭͈͉̝̖ͯ̒́ͫͭ̓̿ȩ̳̣̌̂͋̈́̒̀ ͈̟̯̙̗̮̦̜̒̌ͪ͌ͪ͜i̷̷̛̳̼ͤ͐̓̓̑́ͤ̌s̫̺͉͎̟̫ͭ͛̈ͯ̉͗ͣ͆͊́,̴͕̯̘ͣ̿ͫͥ͑̽͌̈͡ ̃̃͐ͬ͏̰͍̮͖͚͜p̵̙̼͛͑ͣ͑̇l̮̉ē̢̛̠̮͔̟̏ͦã̊͑̓҉̩̲̰̩̕s̯̝͈͈̼̈́ͫ͗̆́e͍̝͚̗̝͈̊̀̃̑͑,͙̝̻̜̙̉̐ͣ̀̅̓̔͢ ̢͔̰͔̗̬̃̽̓̽̎s̵͙̱͂ͥ̃́̾͞ẽ̷̪͓ͪͧͧņ̣͉͚̞̖ͤͣͣ̍̋͗̋͐͜d̢͇͍̰̩̣͚͉̏͗̀̾̂͑͂̕͟ ̷͚̳̈́ͧh̴̗̳̣̹͈̩͓ͮ̅̚̕ȩ͚̥̺̼ͩ̊̕͢l̴̩͓̭̖̩͗͌̕-̜̀̆ͬ̑̅̅̔ͣ̋"̛̩͈͎̙̱̟͍̝̯́̉ͮ͝"

 

 

Yeah, there was definitely something going on, and she had to find out for the sake of everyone there, and herself.

 

Then the realization dawned on her, _I_ _could_ _be_ _taken_ _too_. _Why_ _wasn't_ _I_ _taken_?

 

While she had been gone for a day, it didn't seem like it would be an issue for the Cursed God. I mean, he was the Cursed _**God**_ for goodness sake. He had orchestrated all of Escape the Night. The deaths, the challenges, everything. He was incredibly powerful and could probably crush her with just a thimbleful of his power, so why did her leave her alone? Maybe it was because she was just a commenter, but if she was one of the last ones left of the fandom, she was going to figure out what the heck was going on. If she didn't, god knows what would happen to the others. Maybe, if she worked hard enough, she could find a way to get them all back.

 

Angel sighed. _Well, I guess this vacation won’t be boring, huh?_ She set her computer down and yawned. _I should really get some rest. It’s . . . 2 A.M. Shit. I’ve got to go to bed._ She charged her computer and quickly went to sleep, unaware of the odd, dark mist that clouded around her electronics and of the dark, cloaked presence just a few feet away from her bed.

 

-

 

The next day, Angel woke up and began searching for more about the strange blackout fics and the Cursed God. At some point she must have become really tired, because 40 minutes later she noticed a draft on her AO3 account that seemed eerily similar to the 'blackout' fics.

 

"What the- what? When did I write that?" Either she was losing her mind, or the Cursed God was getting to her, and she was thinking it was probably both.

 

 _No_ , _no_. _It's_ _fine_. _I_ _just_ _became_ _tired_. _It_ _was_ _a_ _coincidence_. _I'm_ _Fine_. _It's_ _fine_.

 

She assured herself that it was nothing but a coincidence and continued her research peacefully. After going through everything she could and still having no clue whatsoever as to what was happening, she finally realized that she needed help. She picked up her phone and tried to record herself, but the camera didn't work.

 

 _That's_ _strange_. _It_ _should_ _be_ _working_. _It_ _was_ _fine_ _yesterday_.

 

Nevertheless, she found another way to communicate to AO3. She turned on the audio recorder app on her phone and began speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember writing this, but I decided to post this because you guys might like it or can figure something out from this. I don’t know.


	2. Audio Recording #1 - The Blackout

[click]

 

Hello? Does this thing work?

 

[sigh]

 

Well, I hope it does. If anyone is listening to this, my name is Angel, known as LttlLovely on all my social media. I’m apart of the ETN fandom, have been since Season 1. I know I’m not an ETN writer or whatever, or even really know these people well. I have only talked to a few of them briefly through comments or once talked to one of them briefly under some Discord pseudonym. I think I once went by LttlWriter and some pun on my name.

 

[brief pause]

 

Sorry, that’s not what I’m here to talk about. What I’m really here to talk about is that I’m worried and I don’t know what’s going on with the fandom right now. One day I didn’t check in on the fandom because I was busy with schoolwork and the next day - for some reason - I saw people talking about writers suddenly disappearing and some writers writing things that seemed to be desperate calls for help. I think I once heard someone call them ‘blackout’ fics since the writers - if they were still active at the time - had no recollection of them.

 

They were really strange to say the least. Even though these writers didn’t typically write about themselves, it tended to be about them being taunted or hurt by the Cursed God; typically by using their stories against them. They had this reoccurring theme of their writings for the show coming to life.

 

Next thing I knew, most of them were gone. The writers seemed to have all disappeared. Even some of the commenters have disappeared too! A lot of them tended to leave these distorted final “goodbye,” messages on stories and it’s really scaring me. I think they may have been captured or something.

 

I honestly don’t know how I haven’t been captured. Maybe it’s because I haven’t written anything for Escape the Night, but a lot of commenters were captured too, so I don’t know what to believe. All I know is that something seriously strange is happening here.

 

If anyone has any information on this, the people involved and missing, or you have been captured or want to help figure out what’s going on, _please_ don’t hesitate to contact me.

 

[bitter laugh]

 

I can’t believe I’m asking for help on a missing persons’ case on AO3, but I guess I have no choice, right? If I went to the police with this they’d think I’m crazy or something,

 

[she chuckles for a few seconds, but she stops]

 

[she sniffles, gulps, and takes a deep breath]

 

Anyways, I’ll keep you all updated. After everything that has happened recently, we need to stick together. Thank you. Over and out.

 

[click]


	3. Audio Recording #2 - Glitches

[click]

 

Hi, it's me again. First things first, yesterday two people contacted me through AO3 and told me that there was a rescue group in Everlock, which is where the captured writers are and that they are trying to save them. This makes me feel a bit better about the others’ circumstances, and confirms so much about what is happening, but sadly I don’t have just good news. I reread all the 'blackout' fics, and I found a lot of info. I even commented on one of them and got a response from ETNMystic; but my computer suddenly logged me out when I tried to view it, and when I logged back in it was gone.

 

I'm not sure if it was a coincidence, or if the Cursed God did this - well, I'm pretty sure that the Cursed God did this at this point, but, I'll never know - but either way I at least know now that ETNMystic is alive and that the missing authors can still contact people through AO3.

 

Wait a minute, maybe that also explains why there was a completely blank page on the Escape the Night tag. Oh, by the way, the show now has a fandom tag, which makes it way easier to find all the stories and find out what happened.

 

But that's besides the point. I think the Cursed God definitely could be messing with my computer or something. It works fine whenever I look for normal stuff, but whenever I look for anything Escape the Night related it acts up. I even just bought the damn thing about a year ago! My phone's camera won't even work now either. That's why I'm only able to record my voice. It's weird, but whatever. I'll deal with it.

 

Anyway, I remembered that ETNMystic once wrote about wanting to write her own path in Escape the Night. She has this series called "Unlucky Number 12" and she said she wanted to write her own path where the characters get tired of her killing them so many times. But, she's only written 3 paths so far, so it's odd to me that it would already happen so early. Besides, it wasn't meant to spread through the entire fandom. Although, it does correlate to the reoccurring theme in these 'blackout' fics where the authors become guilty over "killing" their favorite characters.

 

All the "Unlucky Number 12" stories have taken place in Season 3, and that is what most of the fanfiction side of the fandom seems to focus on anyways. It makes sense for all the writers to have been taken to Everlock. Season 3 has what most people consider to be the most brutal deaths, most character arcs, and the best characters. When Leah disappeared, she felt guilty about "killing" Safiya. When Birdy disappeared, she felt guilty about hurting and killing the characters in her stories, especially Roi. It makes me think, since all this guilt tripping is done by taunting the writers with their characters, what if the characters - the guests - are in Everlock as well?

 

It’s clear that all this guilt tripping that the Cursed God is doing is probably weakening people and making them more susceptible to doing his bidding. What would be one of the best ways to do this? Confront the writers with the characters themselves.

 

It all connects, and I feel like I'm starting to get the bigger picture, but I'm not quite there yet an-

 

[three light knocks echo through the room]

 

Oh shit, someone's here. I'll continue tomorrow. If any one else knows what the other blank fan fictions are please tell me. Any info on what's going on is useful and I will appreciate it. Okay, over and out.

 

[click]


	4. Audio Recording #3 - Finding Tape #1

[click]

 

Okay, it is in fact not tomorrow yet, because apparently the guy at the door was delivering a package and it had this old tape in it - which I thought was incredibly sketchy at first since who the heck uses tapes anymore? What made it even more sketchy was that there was no return address either. And it's really old too, but it's been used recently. It's from the 70s. My dad had things like these when he was a kid. I didn't and still really don't know how it ended up here of all places, but thank god it did.

 

Anyway, I listened to it and it was from Mystic. Yes, ETNMystic. At some points the audio was all distorted and jumbled - I think it was a bad copy of an already existing recording - but it did confirm what Alice and Chalalalalala said about the writers being trapped in Everlock.

 

I was able to get a few things from the recording. One, apparently a lot of the writers are trapped in the town. Two, when I was gone that was when everyone in the fandom was captured, even Galaxy was and she showed no signs of being captured, but sadly was.

 

And three, apparently the Cursed God is trying to marry Mystic. I was surprised by it at first, but when I looked back at the "Unlucky Number 12" series, it all lined up with what is happening right now, except instead of it being the Cursed God trying to marry the guests it was Nicholas.

 

Nicholas always gave the reason of him marrying them being loneliness and that he wanted to unlock the true potential evil of someone. I think the Cursed God may also follow this same philosophy. But out of all people, he chose Mystic? I'm not really sure why. Is there some secret powerful darkness in her or something? Probably not, I mean, she seems nice, but I don’t really know anymore. I mean, Safiya was nice in her story and when she became evil she killed people with ease. But still, out of anyone for him to marry I thought he would choose Leah simply for the fact that she has the most influence and has technically killed the most characters. But, the whole 'characters get back at me for all the shit I put them through' concept that Mystic wanted to write ended up becoming a reality, and that terrifies me.

 

While being married to the Cursed God seems terrible, what about the other writers? Will they be put into the Maiden of Madness? Will they be killed by the Strong Man, or the clowns, Willy, the witches, Cindy, Benjamin, the dolls, Lucy? Maybe even by Nicholas or the Cursed God himself? Will they all have to go through the same torture that the characters did?

 

[she sniffles and her voice becomes more stuffy]

 

Sorry, I think I’m getting a bit sick. But, I’m not really sure what’s going, but it just scares me to think about what might be happening to them right now. I hope they'll escape and be okay soon, but for now I just have to keep searching for answers. I hope the rescue team succeeds and is alright. Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. This is Angel, over and out!

 

[click]


	5. Audio Recording #4 - Finding Tapes #2, #3, #4

[click]

 

Okay, does this still work? I hope it does. It's been acting up so much recently. . .

 

[brief pause]

 

Oh crap, it is working. Okay, well, hi. I'm sorry I haven't updated in the last few days. I've just been doing a lot recently and made a lot more discoveries recently and have been making an odd timeline of sorts. I have a fuckton of theories and stories to share and I don't really know where to begin, but I guess I'll start with the new tapes.

 

[she takes a deep breath]

 

Okay, so, first off a user called AgentVive told me about how they think that the Cursed God is going after Mystic for the same reasons Nicholas went after Safiya. He saw potential in them, and knew that if they became evil they would “revel in this newfound darkness,” I’m not that great at explaining this, but Vive explained it pretty well. Anyway, since Mystic is able to manipulate the characters into these new storylines so well, the Cursed God thought that she would work well under his control. It’s a pretty interesting theory and I think it’s completely right. I mean, Mystic is able to control life and death so easily in her stories, who’s to say that if she became evil that she wouldn’t do the same and hold those same clever strategies?

 

I also got some new information as well. Today, I went to the mailbox and I got a really big box. It still had no return address sadly. It had three tapes in it. Two of them were from someone called Bronwyn, but I wasn't able to pick up which user it was. The audio became too distorted at that part. I think it might have said Canyoufeelanything. I’m not sure. The last one was from someone called Lucy; who I believe to be Lucy112235.

 

Bronwyn's tapes revealed a lot about what's happening to all the writers. Apparently, she - well, I'm assuming it's she. If I got it wrong I'm sorry. Anyways, she apparently is trapped in Everlock and she didn't remember anything about Escape the Night or its' fandom. It's really strange. Along with that, apparently there's a snake person - I wasn't able to hear the gender due to distortion, again - a doll-like woman, a woman with long arms, a creepy looking man, and a woman with a messed up face.

 

The other descriptions sounded like the actual Escape the Night lieutenants, but these ones changed the gender. Later on she ever mentioned that the Strong Man looked exactly like Matt. Well, she didn't say he looked like Matt since she didn't remember anything about Escape the Night, but she described exactly how he liked like in the show. I think this means that all the lieutenants have taken the form of the guests they've killed, or the guests have become the lietenants. Probably the latter, but both could be possible. I'm guessing Nikita was the last woman mentioned, but I don't know why she's there. She was never killed, so why is she acting like a lietenant? I'm not sure, and I don't really think I'll ever know.

 

Also, she confirmed that Cinder, Willow, Leah, and Bird are all at the town. Part of it was distorted, again, but that was what I was able to get out of it.

 

Lucy's tape had multiple recordings in it, unlike the last two. She said that Chala - am I pronouncing that right? - uh, Adopp, and Dawson are also there. Although, I have spoken with Chalalalalala previously and they did say that they were apart of a rescue team, so we don’t have to worry too much about them. Also, apparently after that recording most of the writers were captured again by the lieutenants. Apparently Birdy isn't doing too well either. In the next recordings she talks about how apparently the Cursed God has been getting into her mind and trying to convince her to let him control her.

 

It's seriously unsettling and it makes me want to vomit just thinking about that. I mean, imagine being controlled by someone else, just being forced to stand on the sidelines on your own life and be forced to live in that death trap of a town? I would lose it, and I'm pretty sure that the people there are doing exactly that.

 

[long pause]

 

I . . just . . why us? Why did he choose to do this to our fandom? To the writers? It doesn't make sense, none of it does. The show's characters suddenly coming to life, the disappearances, everything. I feel like I'm going crazy over this case. I've been sitting here for days going over these damn tapes over and over again and I just- I just don't know what's going on anymore.

 

[another long pause fills the room]

 

Wait . . wait a minute. Maybe the Cursed God thinks, that as writers, we're playing God. I mean, we're setting up these alternate universes where someone else dies in the place of another just because we want to. We're destroying the world that the Cursed God created. We're taking away his control, we're becoming him in a way. Orchestrating all this death and misery, because it's fun for us. We're putting these characters through literal and figurative hell for absolutely no reason whatsoever. We're doing it because they're just characters, because they don't exist and won't actually feel what we do to them. But what if they're more than characters? What if they came to life before the disappearances and really felt all the pain we pushed on them, so they took control and decided to give us a taste of our own medicine?

 

And I mean, the characters as the lieutenants? That was a theory before that so many people thought would be true in season two! Leah even wrote a fic about it! The Liza revival theory? That saved Matt in Season 3! The Cursed God has been around since Season 2, and was probably even around in Season 1 and 3. Maybe he's been listening to the fandom this entire time and taking ideas from us and using them against us. We're hurting ourselves with all these theories and fanfictions. And then, when Mystic talked about her own path and the characters getting back at her for all the deaths, the Cursed God listened to that and not only used it against her, but the entire fandom! And, and . . .

 

[silence fills the room and eats away at Angel]

 

Well, Jesus, that went too deep.

 

[more silence]

 

Maybe I am losing my mind. Thank god I'm alone right now. If my family heard that they'd probably send me to a mental institution . . . . . But, I mean, maybe I'm right? We took something away from him, so he's taking something away from us.

 

But the control, the fanfics, the AUs, that's all normal for fandoms, so what makes this so different?

 

[she is silent once again for a few minutes, but then gasps at a new discovery]

 

Paramount Ranch! Of course, how didn't I think about that. All of this started after Paramount Ranch burned down. The wildfires burned the place down, and now the Cursed God has no home left, so he's getting back at the people that he thinks did it: us.

 

So, he took them to last bit of it left and tortured them there; at Everlock. It all makes sense! That's it!

 

. . But, what do I do now? How would I save them now? I mean, I figured it all out, but what good does that actually do for them or me? Nothing! Unless . . . no. That would be too dangerous. Wouldn't I be giving him exactly what he wants? I . . I don't know. If anyone else has any ideas about what to do about this, please tell me. I'm kind of lost now.

 

[more silence accompanied by the light sound of birds chirping]

 

Well, okay. I'll try and figure something out. Okay, this is Angel, over and out!

 

[click]


	6. Audio Recording #5 - Creating the New Tapes

[click]

Hi everyone, it's Angel. I've been thinking recently, and I think I may have figured out a way to communicate with the people trapped in Everlock. Now, I know, how the heck will I do that? It exists in an entirely different time period, how would I do this? Well, I found some old tape recorders up in the attic and my dad let me have them. I cleaned them and wiped them of all the old recordings. My dad said that it was okay to wipe all of the old recordings, so don't worry about that.

Anyway, I've been thinking that maybe with all the new info that I've acquired, that maybe I could send it to them through this. I can record messages for them, and send it to Paramount Ranch.

I'll be honest, it probably won't work, but it's something right? I'll try and make some encouraging messages as well in order to help the others.

[brief pause]

[sudden, light creaking noises interrupt the audio]

I know this was a short update, but it's something and I wanted to alert you guys. Okay, this is Angel, over and out!

[click]


	7. Audio Recording #6 - Run

[click]

 

I . . I don't know how to explain what's been happening recently. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, and I know this isn't really related to the investigation, but it kind of is, and if I disappear too I want you guys to know what happened. The Cursed God, I think he's taunting me. I think he's been around my house. Last night I could have sworn that I saw this big, black hooded creature with a wooden mask at my door. I've actually been seeing him there these last few nights. At least, I think I have.

 

And, I've been hearing these knocks at my door. I've been hearing so many creaks, and low whispers, and cracklings noises? I don't know, but I've been hearing a lot of things recently. I've barely gotten any sleep recently. I've had to lie to my friends and family about so many things and . . I'm, I'm just not doing too well.

 

[brief pause]

 

I think this has to do with all my theories about the blackout fics and whatever the heck is going on right now in the fandom. I think I got too close to the truth and that's angered the Cursed God and now he's going after me and I- I

 

[she sniffles and begins crying]

 

I'm scared. I mean, I'm just a teen. I don't want to die yet, y'know? I know I've joked about dying or whatever, but I've never meant it. I have so much to do and live for. I bit off more than I could chew and now I'm probably going to get fucking killed by that crazy.

 

[more sniffling and crying]

 

If, if I die, please, I want you guys to try and find the others. Don't let my efforts go to waste. Find them. Please. And, I hope my family will be okay after this. I just, I don't want him to hurt them. If I have to get hurt so they'll be okay, I'm okay with that.

 

[high pitched scratching noises fill the room and Angel pauses]

 

Shit.

 

[Angel moves, looks through a few objects, and grabs something]

 

Be careful everyone. If you see a black hooded figure, run. Whatever you do, don't ignore the signs and don't go near him. The computer glitches, the voices, the scratching, the creaks, everything. Don't ignore it. Move away and burn your computer if you have to. Just be safe, okay?

 

[the scratching suddenly stops, and there's just silence]

 

Well, this is Angel, over and out.

 

[click]


	8. ERROR.EXE

Angel had taken everything she could and ran out of her house as fast as possible. The voices, the shadows, the monsters, everything - it, it-

 

It was too much.

 

She was sure that this couldn’t be something that she was imagining or conjuring up in her mind anymore. Those things, creatures, the Cursed God, whatever it was - it hurt her **family** , her **friends**.

 

She was a burden, and was dragging down every person she ever loved to Hell with her. She couldn’t allow it to happen anymore. Her computer completely short circuited right after she uploaded her final message. She had tried to find other means of communication with the last surviving members of the fandom, but nothing worked.

 

Now, she was alone. She was hiding out in some mysterious abandoned car whose doors were unlocked, for some odd reason. The sleek, old 70s fashion of the car didn’t even faze her when she saw it. All she thought was that it was shelter, and unoccupied at that, so she hid quickly.

 

The car’s keys were set on the driver’s seat in plain sight. If she were in her right mind, she would have been suspicious of the vehicle and left, but she didn’t. She was just so, _so_ tired. Her feet ached from how much she had been walking the last few days, her hands were cold, her back ached from sleeping on park benches, so to her this car looked like salvation.

 

She felt oddly mindless in the last few days as well. She of course constantly felt anxious and tried to stay awake as long as possible to fend off the Cursed God, but all that sleep deprivation was starting to get to her, and she didn’t exactly have money for coffee either. She was barely surviving each day with the small amounts of food she bought with the cash she had saved up. She got her water from water fountains at stores. She had stuffed a bunch of materials she would need in an admittedly small duffel bag when she left. 

 

The materials in her bag were alright, at least for the time being. God _,_ she _hoped_ that she didn’t have to live the rest of her life running away from something that could just be a figment of her imagination. Okay, she knew it was probably real, but the thought that maybe she really was just that crazy and imagined this entire conspiracy had slipped into her mind many times, especially when she was trying to sleep. Whenever she heard the slightest noise, or rasp, or voice - she jumped. 

 

It was also so isolating as well. Everyday she’d end up walking by so many different people, all living their own lives and having their own friends and family to talk to, but she still felt like she had no one. She didn’t even have any contact with the ETN fan base anymore. All she had were the voices she heard in the night - and sometimes in the day - that she desperately tried to push away.

 

Nevertheless, she threw the bag into the car, closed the doors and started the ignition. She began driving. She really had no destination in mind, all she knew was that she had to keep running. 

 

So, when after a few hours she ended up at an all too familiar desert site, she shouldn’t have been that surprised. 

 

She was stupefied when she ended up there. _What? How? How did- and what? I’m- oh no._

 

She beat herself up over it too. _Dang it! I left myself vulnerable and let this happen. God, I’m stupid. I can’t let this happen. I have to go back, **now**._

 

She attempted to drive away, but to no avail. The car wouldn’t start again. She tried several more times, but nothing worked. A feeling of uneasiness filled the small space. She felt a god awful, heart wrenching fear slither into her stomach and heart. She was suddenly more aware of her breathing and tried to stay calm. 

 

She grabbed the crowbar stashed in her bag and took the bag with her as she stepped out of the car. As much as she wanted to stay in the car, she knew she couldn’t do that forever. She’d eventually starve and have no choice but to get out, so she might as well do it now.

 

She stepped forward and surveyed the area. It looked just like the show! Well, except minus all the cast members, the ritual stuff, and good lighting. She set down her bag and took out a flashlight. She turned it on and shined it around the area.

 

It looked okay, safe surprisingly. But no! She couldn’t let her guard down yet. But, it felt so warm and safe here oddly enough.   _No_ , _don’t_ _trust_ _that_ _feeling! This isn’t safe._

 

Her mind may have been screaming, but her heart and body were another story. She slowly began to feel so safe and at ease. She tried to fight against it though. She knew it must have been another of the Cursed God’s tricks, but her body and mind were so tired, worn out, and dazed that it was almost easy for the all the nice feelings to overwhelm her brain and shut down any and all protests.

 

Her eyes felt oddly droopy and her legs seemed to slowly melt - practically turn into jello as she walked ahead, slowly trudging through the desert. 

 

Her mind became blank and only focused on the warmth around her. It felt like she was being carried in a cloud and like she was back at home again with her mother’s cooking. It felt like Christmas Day. Like she was drinking a nice warm hot cocoa and sitting by the fireplace.

 

She was in a dreamlike trance, and all her misdeeds, all her protests, all her misgivings, messing with the things that weren’t even hers in the first place - they caught up to her. She plummeted to the ground soon enough, and the cackles of clowns surrounded the area.

 

What happened next wouldn’t be so sugary sweet as her last memory before being dragged away by the monsters. And, as the Cursed God watched on from far away, he rose triumphantly knowing that his work was done. One of his online adversaries was now gone, and gone for good - at least soon she would be, but not before the torture began.

 

Ah yes, **_that would be his favorite part._**


	9. S̨̨̰̫̩̹̟̽ͯ́ ̵̖͖̥͙̬̯̻̰̣ͧ̃̀̍ͦ̋̈́ͫ̋A̮̝̬͔͈͙͐̌ ͚͖̺̖͉͉̓̿̊ͯ̾ͩ̕͞Ç̺̩̥̤̘̇ͯ́̀̂̀͊ͯ͘ ̼͕̾͑R̯̫̩ͩͫ́̈́͆͡ ̴͚̰̲͌̈́̓ͭ̀̑̓͢I̢͎̙͔̖͎̭̖ͪͦ̏̂̆͆ ̷͆̌͊̎ͭ͒ͫ̈́͏̰̦̻̤̺̣̖F̪̣͉͕̠͎̩ͨ͌ ̦̲ͧ̉̆ͩͦͫI̺̫̼̪͎̱̫̝͐̈́ͣ̂́ͯ̓͗͟͢ ̙͔ͧͬ͐ͤ̄̈ͫ̕C̸͓͎̖͉̞͚͛͡ ̲͎̼̺̙͖͖͇̈́ͤ̑̽̒͑̆͢͝E̖̖̺͎͔͖̱̪̅̔̓̌͠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Takes Place during Chapter 10 - 13 of ETNMystic’s “Our Eternity Together.” ]

When Angel woke up, the sugary sweet gingerbread smell was gone and the light, happy feeling that she felt earlier had dissapeared as well. Instead her insides felt like they were quite literally turning upside down and she felt like she was going to vomit at any minute.

 

She opened her eyes to see a light brownish material covering her face, and she realized that there was a bag on her head. She tried to move, but she realized that there was a noose around her neck. _Oh my god! Fuck, fuck, fuck, what happened? I have to get out of this!_

 

She tried to move her legs, and she realized that - thankfully - they weren’t tied down. She couldn’t do much with them at the moment, but it was comforting to know that at least her legs could move now. She felt around with her hands and realized their was rope tied around them, as expected. She tried to weasel her way out of the rope, but it didn’t work. She fished for her pocketknife in her pocket, but it was gone. _Oh god, the Cursed God must have taken it from me. Shit._

 

She couldn’t escape, at least right now, so she tried out another strategy; screaming for help. “Help! Help! Please, my name’s Angel, LttlLovely online. Please help me!”

 

She remembered hearing about the resistance here and talking to them online, so she hoped that one of them could help her and get her out of this mess. 

 

She didn’t hear anything for a bit, but she kept screaming. “Please! I’ll do anything you want, just help me! Please!”

 

She heard footsteps and her heart raced. _God, I hope those aren’t the witches. Oh god, I’m in the exact spot that guy was when he was cursed. He was going to be sacrificed by them. Oh god, will I be killed like Rosanna was? Gutted from crotch to mouth and then burned at the stake? I wouldn’t be surprised, the Cursed God hates me. But, dear lord, I don’t want that to happen to me, or anyone!_

 

Thankfully, for her at least, it was not any of the witches. Instead, it was a comforting, soft hand that pulled the bag off of her head, and she realized it was none other than Jetpack Girl herself. Angel was shocked.

 

_What? How? She’s from season two. Shouldn’t she still be in the Victorian Era? And why is she here? Does that mean that Riley and Vincent are here too? Maybe Calliope and Mortimer as well? What’s going on?_

 

Apparently, Jetpack Girl was not as surprised as she was, and in fact smiled. “Thank god, I thought it’d be much harder to find you.” Jetpack Girl’s expression became more serious as she looked at the girl. “Were you hurt? Did anything happen?”

 

”No, I’m fine, well as fine as I can be right now.” Angel replied. Jetpack Girl smiled. “Good.” She said, taking the noose off of her neck - to Angel’s great relief. She took out a small dagger from her pocket and began cutting her loose.

 

Angel was incredibly relieved. _Oh thank god. I’ll live! At least for now._ “Thank you, thank you so much.” Angel said.

 

Jetpack Girl’s smile became slightly wider. “Don’t mention it,” Her smile quickly disappeared though as she heard a quiet shuffling from behind Angel. “We have to move quickly back to the hideout though. We’re starting to think that the Cursed God might be figuring out our tricks, and there’s monsters everywhere, so we have to go.” The rope became completely frayed and dropped from Angel’s hands, completely freeing Angel. “Come on, let’s hurry while the area is still clear.”

 

Jetpack Girl grabbed her right arm and quickly propped Angel up against her so that it was easier for her to walk. It made Angel realize just how dead tired her legs were and she thanked the lord that Jetpack Girl recognized that and helped her. “Thank you.” Angel said. Jetpack girl gave her a quick, small smile, and they ran away.

 

Jetpack Girl was silent for the rest of the time that they snuck to the hideout, aside from her occasionally muttering things about the monsters and sometimes Riley. The silence was sometimes comforting while at other times it just made her so nervous and tense having to just wait there and know that at any moment something could jump out and kill her. But, it was much, _much_  more comforting to know that at least Jetpack Girl had a blaster - and actually knew how to use it - to defend them with at any time. 

 

Although, even with that Angel could feel herself zoning more and more out of reality as they continued sneaking through the shops and bars to get to the hideout. Colors began mixing together and it looked like there was something swimming in the colors somehow. She didn’t get it, but her mind was too tired and warped to think too far into it. But, she repeatedly tried to shake the hallucinations from her mind, and it worked temporarily for short slots of time - especially when she was shaken awake as they ran through monsters which Jetpack Girl thankfully shot through as they ran to the hideout. The bursts of energy and exhilaration from it all was good enough to push her and Jetpack Girl through the front door of the Resistance’s hideout, and down to the floor. 

 

When she and Jetpack Girl arrived, she desperately tried to catch her breath. Jetpack Girl got up and slightly tried to comfort her a bit by setting her hands on Angel’s shoulders, but it also seemed like she was trying to also use Angel’s shoulders as a way to lightly support herself as she got up. Angel felt so oddly breathless and like her body was suddenly heating up, and she needed a break. She leaned on the floor and tried to relax, but she was quickly barraged with questions.

 

Right in in front of her was the Smart Cookies themselves; _MRS_. Ro was attending to someone she kept referring to as “Dooper,” , Matt was trying to read through a file of documents about _something_ , while Safiya was scanning Angel and checking her to see what had happened to her.

 

Jetpack Girl lifted one of her hands and helped Angel stand up. “I got Lovely.”

 

”Good! Wait, isn’t Lovely the one who was sent four parasites instead of two?” Safiya questioned.

 

 _Wait, what?_ It took Angel a little bit of time to process what Safiya just said. Parasites? What was he talking about? What was happening? Were they the reasons why she was feeling so terrible, because at the moment, she felt like her skin was beginning to melt off with just how _hot_ she felt. And not the sexy kind of hot, but temperature _hot_.

 

Matt nodded with a look of worry and anxiousness clear on his face. “Yeah, and when that happens it majorly worsens the effects of the parasites. Multiple mind molders make the body begin to make itself - or at least make itself feel like the body is burning from the inside and out. And the sanity scorchers effects are much faster, much stronger, and can be irreversible in some cases.”

 

”I’ll get her to the detox chamber right now then.” Jetpack Girl said.

 

Angel could not protest even if she wanted to, which, of course, she would not object to being cured of all of whatever _that_ was. She was quickly taken into a dark, almost barren room with the quite large detox chamber. The room was slightly scary, but her mind was far too foggy to even process half of the things in the room. Soon enough, she was placed in the chamber, and she could finally relax her back and bones for once against a nice fkat surface since she had arrived in Everlock. 

 

“Look, this is going to hurt a little, but it will be worth it, okay?”

 

Angel was pretty sure the voice saying it was Jetpack Girl - yet again - but it didn’t matter to her as much anymore who said it once she felt a surge of strong pain go through her that was so bad that she almost cried. The pain lasted for what felt like quite a while, but slowly and surely she felt herself regain control of her mind and senses and the immense heat subsided. The images in front of her came together to show a not so scary light brownish room with a few decorations set around the space to make it more interesting. And, a now smiling Jetpack Girl was there with a new 70s fashioned jetpack strapped to her back along with her signature blaster in hand. 

 

Angel took a minute to catch her breath before speaking up. “You did it. Thank you,” Even with the extra time to think, Angel didn’t know what else to say. Jetpack Girl had saved her. If she hadn’t found her she would have been dead right now and probably another one of the Cursed God’s toys, and she was practically speechless from how Jetpack Girl had risked her _life_ to save her and managed to **cure** her. “I don’t know what to say-“

 

”It’s fine. It’s all apart of the job.” Jetpack Girl smiled. “Come on, we need to go to the bedrooms. You can sleep there for now and later help the resistance, if you want to.” 

 

“Of course I’ll help.” Angel suddenly said. In response, Jetpack Girl smiled and gestured towards her left to the door. Angel followed her out the door and down the corridors to quite a few rooms with some blankets and sleeping bags set across the floor.

 

Angel smlied. “Thank you. I appreciate this.” 

 

Jetpack Girl smiled. “You’re welcome. And don’t worry, you don’t have to pay me back or anything. It’s my job. Get some rest and I’ll go out and get more people. Just be careful, okay?”

 

Angel nodded her head. “Cool. Bye Lovely!” Jetpack Girl called out as she left Angel behind to the room of empty sleeping bags and blankets strewn around. 

 

_Well, I guess I should sleep then, right?_

 

Angel had no idea about what else to do, so she followed Jetpack Girl’s instructions and laid underneath her yellow-reddish blanket and set her head on the white pillow. Soon, she fell asleep for a short amount of time, and for once in a while Angel felt like everything would be okay. And she hoped it would be, for her sake and the others.


End file.
